


Wait For It

by FangQueen



Series: "Gay!Draco" Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: “Why the hell are you dragging me all the way out here, again?”“Just wait for it, you’ll see.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my ["Gay!Draco" Challenge](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/156102842818/ive-seen-a-bunch-of-people-doing-this-kind-of), in which I asked [my Tumblr followers](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) to send me asks of pairings/scenarios/etc. they'd like to see Draco in, and I wrote them all little drabbles in response!
> 
>  **This fic was based on the following prompt:**  
> [@fluffyblue-artnwriting](http://fluffyblue-artnwriting.tumblr.com/) asked: Okay so after much deliberation, here's what I got; Draco / Neville, "Wait for it" (no smut). I look forward to what you come up with! :D  
>  **Original Tumblr Post:** [Here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/157245679058/okay-so-after-much-deliberation-heres-what-i)
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S.!!!!: If you have a Tumblr, and would like me to send me a request for this challenge, there is not official end date for it, so please feel free to do so at any time!_

“Why the hell are you dragging me all the way out here, again?” came the gripe from behind him, followed by yet another sharp curse at the biting wind whipping around them.

“Just wait for it, you’ll see,” Neville replied with more than a hint of amusement. Excitement bubbled in his chest as they crested the next slope. The chill air filling his throat and lungs made his body want to stop a minute, catch its breath, but he soldiered on, knowing they were close, just the final hilltop ahead…

And then there it was, the valley spread out below where he stood on the tallest peak. A sea of grass for miles around, dotted with millions of tiny, white buds, dark for now, as the moon continued to hide behind the clouds. With a sigh of content, he lowered himself down to sit upon the earth, paying little mind to the frost that began to dampen his trousers, then twisted around to extend his hand to his companion.

Draco was bent over, supporting himself with a palm braced against a lone tree as he panted. His cheeks were rosy from exertion, and his breath puffed up in clouds around him. Even for the heavy coat and scarf he was wearing, he was shivering fiercely. At the Gryffindor’s gesture, he looked like he’d intended to flip him off, but just didn’t have the energy.

“I’ve got half a mind to hex you, Longbottom,” he huffed threateningly instead, but his counterpart had learned long ago that he was mostly talk.

“Yeah, yeah, just come over here, will you?”

“And sit on the wet ground? I’m already freezing, thank you very much.”

“It’s _fine_.”

“Oh, is it? You going to take care of me, then, when I come down with pneumonia?” But he finally relented all the same, taking his boyfriend’s offered hand and settling cautiously beside him.

There was a long beat of mostly silence, little more than the rustling breeze surrounding them. Draco was shuffling in irritation next to him, but Neville shushed him, knowing well that they were simply waiting for the perfect moment. It came not long after, when the moon finally appeared, bright light suddenly flooding the other mounds down the way, eventually leading to their spot up top, and then--

Neville felt Draco’s fingers flex against his own before he heard the gasp. It was a small, rather insignificant sound, in the grand scheme of things--but when he looked at his lover’s face, he knew it actually spoke volumes. The white buds blanketing the landscape had, one by one, begun to open, petals unfolding to reveal a lavender interior and a long, silver filament reaching longingly for the shining stars. As they were gradually illuminated by the light of the moon, it seemed they began to glow in an unearthly way. Neville smiled knowingly at the whispered “Holy shit,” he heard Draco utter as gleaming pollen broke off from each stamen, dancing on the wind around them as if sentient, before streaming towards the galaxy above.

Eventually, Neville shifted to sit behind Draco, his legs stretched out on either side. The Slytherin, in turn, leaned back against his chest, wriggling happily into him when his boyfriend opened his coat and wrapped both it and his arms around him.

They stayed nestled in this way for some time, basking in the silvery radiance around them. “This is nice,” Draco finally said, his voice barely above a whisper, but still loud in comparison to the relative quiet that had preceded it. And it cracked a little at the end, Neville noticed. He snuggled into him more, nuzzling his hair and planting a small kiss at the edge of his jaw. The blonde hummed in response.

“Worth the wait?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
